1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for managing air uniformity and/or dynamic air flow within an enclosed space, and more particularly, methods for designing and providing a system for eliminating air pockets, eliminating air stratification, minimizing inconsistent temperature, and increasing internal air turns within a facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems, methods, and devices for air distribution and circulation management within facilities are well-known in the prior art. In particular, HVAC systems and area fans are well-known in the prior art for distributing and circulating air within facilities. Conventional HVAC systems introduce hot, cool, or ventilation air into a facility—typically through a costly system of ductwork or via ductwork to a diffuser box. Significant temperature fluctuations are caused by walk and loading, doors, windows, hot or cold walls, hot or cold roof, the number of occupants, and equipment inside of a facility. Due to intermittent run time and duct and diffuser box air distribution systems, conventional systems tend to create air stratification and hot zones. In effect, these systems are relying on the system fans, with large hp motors, to generate intermittent air circulation. Until the HVAC system restarts, still air develops into pockets of different temperatures. This change in temperature, in addition to hot and cold spots, creates bands of warm and cool air throughout a facility, known as air (or temperature) stratification. A traditional HVAC system runs when the air differential (or temperature) varies from the set temperature at the thermostat location and turns off when the temperature reaches what is called for on the thermostat. By design, a traditional HVAC system is never at the exact ‘right’ temperature, but works to stay within a range of expected temperatures. It would also be economically intolerant to deploy RTU's with blowers in an attempt to de-stratify a facility. Due to limited air throw, area fans also do not effectively eliminate air pockets or thermal stratification in a facility, nor are they economically capable of minimizing temperature fluctuations in a facility. Accordingly, a need exists for economically sound and energy efficient methods, systems, and devices which sufficiently reduce or eliminate air pockets, thermal stratification, and temperature fluctuations. These methods, systems, and devices should be cost-effective, and allow for a consistent temperature (within 2 degrees Fahrenheit of the desired temperature) to be maintained.
One example of a prior art solution to the above-stated problems can be found at: http://www.everairtech.com/solution.html. This solution shows a unit with a single fan encased in a rectangular housing. Each unit requires a short supply and a return duct from a package or split system HVAC unit.
Other relevant art includes the following US Patent documents:
US Patent Application Pub. No. 2010/0202932 for “Air movement system and air cleaning system” by Danville, filed Feb. 10, 2010 and published Aug. 12, 2010, describes an air movement and air cleaning system which includes an air movement system preferably including fan and fan housing to prevent thermal gradients in a building or room, in combination with an air cleaning surface of at least titanium dioxide, to react with moisture in the air and an ultraviolet light source in close proximity to the air cleaning surface, such that as humidity in the air passes through the air movement system over the titanium dioxide, the ultraviolet light creates hydroxyl radicals in the presence of the titanium oxide catalytic surface thereby purifying the air that passes there through.
US Pub. No. 2010/0291858 for “Automatic control system for ceiling based on temperature differentials” by Toy, filed Jul. 28, 2010 and published Nov. 18, 2010, describes a fan which includes a hub, several fan blades, and a motor that is operable to drive the hub. A motor controller is in communication with the motor, and is configured to select the rate of rotation at which the motor drives the hub. The fan is installed in a place having a floor and a ceiling. An upper temperature sensor is positioned near the ceiling. A lower temperature sensor is positioned near the floor. The temperature sensors communicate with the motor controller, which includes a processor configured to compare substantially contemporaneous temperature readings from the upper and lower temperature sensors. The motor controller is thus configured to automatically control the fan motor to minimize the differences between substantially contemporaneous temperature readings from the upper and lower temperature sensors. The fan system may thus substantially destratify air in an environment, to provide a substantially uniform temperature distribution within the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,596 for “Air flow producer for reducing room temperature gradients” by Walker, et al., filed on Aug. 26, 2004 and issued on Oct. 18, 2005, describes an air flow producer mounted at the ceiling of a room generates an air flow toward the floor, reducing temperature gradients and improving heating and cooling efficiency. A housing defines a circular cylindrical, vertical flow passage that receives the air flow. A discharge chamber discharges the air flow through a grill toward the floor. The discharge chamber has a cross-section that expands progressively from the outlet of the flow passage to the outlet of the discharge chamber. The air flow through the housing is produced by a fan with a rotary blade assembly, and the blade assembly extends partially into the discharge chamber. The position of the blade assembly and the expanding cross-section of the discharge chamber cooperate to increase air flows through the housing. Optionally, an air intake chamber of generally inverted frustoconical shape may be mounted at the upper inlet end of the cylindrical flow passage to smooth flows further.